Butterfly
by I.Want.It.All
Summary: Daddy look! A butterfly!" A simple butterfly helps Troy realize that his baby girl will soon be all grown up. Cute one shot with Troypay


_**I just thought of this idea a while ago! Please read and review!**_

It was a beautiful day in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The sun was shining brightly- nota single cloud in the sky. The birds were chirping and the bees were buzzing. The sounds of children's laughing could be heard from the backyard of a gorgeous blue and white two story house.

"Daddy look!" a little girl with blonde hair in two cute pigtails around the age of six shrieked, pointing to a beautiful blue and yellow butterfly that softly landed on a red rose form the garden. She stared at the butterfly in awe. "It's so pretty." she whispered, as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Her dad walked over and to her and followed her finger. He chuckled as he saw her face in pure awe. He smiled softly at his daughter. "It's beautiful baby girl." he said before sitting down next to her on the ground. He watched as the butterfly gracefully flew away, instantly sending his daughter into tears.

"Butterfly went bye-bye." she cried, latching onto her daddy and crying into his shoulder. Her dad pulled her onto his lap and held her close to him.

"It's ok baby girl. The butterfly has to fly away and find food for itself." he explained softly, rubbing the little girl's back.

"But it was pretty." she sniffled, looking up at her daddy. He smiled and wiped her cheeks dry.

"I know it was Drea, but it had to go bye-byes to live." he pushed her hair out of her eyes and saw the blue eyes slowly dry themselves of the tears.

"Will it come back?" she asked quietly. She leaned her head on her daddys shoulder.

"I don't know baby girl." he watched her wipe her eyes and look up at him.

"I love you daddy. You're the bestest." she wrapped her arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too Drea."

"Dada." a little toddler said, crawling up to him. He smiled and looked up at him.

"Her there little man." he picked up the toddler and placed him next to his sister in his lap.

"Drea sad?" he asked, looking up at him with his big, brown eyes.

"I'm not sad anymore Dustin." Andrea smiled at her brother and allowed him to crawl onto her lap. The siblings hugged each other, bringing a smile onto their fathers face. Andrea pulled away and kissed her brother on his head. "Want to play with your cars?" she asked

"Cars, cars!" Dustin cheered, following his sister.

"Troy, how're the kids?"Troy looked at his kids who were playing with the cars, then at his wife who was standing in the doorway of the back door.

"Just fine." he smiled and waved her over. She rolled her eyes but walked over to him anyway after placing a kiss on the top of her children's heads. She took a seat next to him and was immediately pulled into his arms.

"I heard Andrea crying. Is everything ok?" she asked, looking worriedly at her daughter then back at her husband.

He nodded his head with a smile. "A butterfly flew away. She didn't want it to." he explained glancing over at his daughter. She saw him looking at her and blew him a kiss. He held out his hand and pretended to catch the kiss then brought it to his cheek. She giggled and turned back to her brother and his trucks.

"And her daddy dearest made the tears go away?" his wife teased, cuddling closer to him and resting her head in the crock of his neck.

Troy chuckled and held her closer to him. He kissed her temple before sighing contently. "I always make the tears go away. I hate it when my baby girl cries. It breaks my heart to see the tears rolling down her cheeks. My job as a dad is to protect her and to make her feel better. To make sure she doesn't get hurt by anything or anyone." he smiled over at his daughter before looking back at his beautiful wife. He bent down and kissed her softly, lingering for a minute before pulling away. He rested his forehead against hers. "I'll always protect my family." he whispered.

His wife stared back up at him and smiled, eyes watery. She gave him a kiss before speaking. "I know you will Troy. You're the most amazing father I know. Andrea has you wrapped around her finger." she paused to let out a little giggle as Troy rolled his eyes but smiled, knowing it was true. "But one day she's going to find someone. She'll find somebody who will love her with all their heart. Someone who will protect her from anything- just like you do for me." he grimaced at the thought of someone getting close to his little girl. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. "I know you don't want to think about anyone going near your baby girl, but it'll happen. Just remember that she'll love you and you'll always be the number one guy in her heart." she finished and gave him a quick kiss. He knew she was right, sadly.

He glanced at his baby girl again and sighed sadly. "Soon my baby girl will be all grown up." he leaned his head atop his wife's.

"And she'll know right form wrong and know who to trust and not to trust. Want to know why?" she asked him, brushing the hair form his eyes.

"Why?" he asked

"Because she has an amazing father teaching her right from wrong. You'll teach her everything she needs to know because that's what you do. You protect her."

Troy looked at his wife and smiled. "You're amazing Pay. You're the best mother in the world." Troy smiled and leaned in closer to her. They shared a passionate kiss with each other.

"Look daddy! The butterfly's back!" Sharpay and Troy pulled apart and looked at the butterfly that landed on the same rose as before. Troy smiled and hugged his daughter close to him .He kissed the top of her head as she stared at the butterfly in awe again. She turned back to look at her daddy. "It's not as pretty as me, member daddy?" she asked cheerfully

Troy chuckled, holding her still. "I remember baby girl. I love you so much Drea." Sharpay watched the scene unfold in front of her, knowing he wasn't ready for his baby girl to grow up.

Andrea gave her father a wet kiss on the cheek. "I love you too daddy."

_**I thought this was pretty cute! Please review! **_


End file.
